


Cure

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Incomplete (The Puzzle Song), M/M, Negative Thoughts, Post-Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, The Mindscape, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Logan has a bit of a crisis/crush





	Cure

Logan had spent the better part of three hours locked in his room, pacing the floor over and over. He had excused himself as quickly as he could manage after dinner, not being able to handle even seeing the others for very long after today's rather emotional ordeal. His mind was racing, and he hated having to try and sort through the turmoil inside his head with no progress. He stopped his pacing for a moment to glance at his alarm clock. _**11:38pm.**_

 

This was getting ridiculous. He wished his brain would just drop the matter but it was relentless, like a dog with a bone. Logan knew he would have to talk to someone soon; he couldn't stand being alone much longer. Not that he liked to admit it, but still. If he were to be honest with himself, he didn't want to be alone right now. He wanted... he wanted... something. _Someone._

 

He couldn't go to Roman; he still felt awkward around him. Especially after their apology to one another. The air still felt tense around them, and Logan was afraid the uneasy peace would break again like it did the last time. No, going to the creative side was too risky.

 

And though Patton meant well, and was the resident expert on feelings, he could still be a bit too much. That just left Virgil, but even _he_ had been acting strangely towards him, ever since they'd all sung The Puzzle Song. Not to mention the butterflies he felt in his stomach every time he was near the anxious side, which had just gotten worse over time. Before it had barely been noticeable; now it happened if Logan so much as _thought_ of Virgil for too long. 

 

Still, it had to be a better option than pacing the floor in his room the rest of the night, alone and unable to sleep or even relax. He regained his composure the best he could and slipped quietly out into the hallway before he could change his mind.

 

Logan hesitated outside Virgil's door, just for a moment or two, before knocking sharply three times. Only a beat of silence passed, then he heard Virgil call out "Come in, Lo."

 

Logan took a deep breath and entered the room. The only light in the room was from the lamp on the desk. Virgil had stood and Logan, unable to meet Virgil's eyes, focused on the desk instead. An open sketchbook lay there, an assortment of pens and pencils scattered around it.

 

He noticed this and tried to speak, to apologize for intruding at such a late hour, but the words wouldn't leave his throat. He instead took a seat at the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands. Now that he was here, he didn't quite know where to start. "Maybe coming here was a mistake," he thought.

 

Virgil sat next to him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "L, are you... are you okay?" Logan looked up and was startled by the amount of concern and care and love on Virgil's face. Though he knew it to be impossible, he could have swore he literally felt something inside him break as he started to cry. He clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs. He couldn't even see Virgil anymore; his vision completely blurred with tears. Logan tried to stop but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

 

"Whoa, hey, Logan it's okay, come here." Virgil's voice sounded slightly shaky and Logan felt terrible; he must be putting so much unnecessary stress on the anxious side. He wanted to apologize, to stop crying and just leave, but the tears showed no signs of stopping. He couldn't even get himself to stand up. Instead he let Virgil gently pull him closer, resting his head in the crook of his neck and holding onto his waist as if for dear life. 

 

Virgil held Logan close, one hand rubbing his back and the other stroking his hair. "It's okay, L, it's alright. Just let it out, okay? You're safe, it's okay, I'm here."

 

The two of them stayed like that until finally the tears subsided. Logan took a shaky breath and managed to speak.

 

"Is there... please tell me there's some sort of _cure_ for this? I don't want to- I _can't_ deal with these feelings anymore. I don't want to be a joke. I have to... to be the serious one, the logical one all the time and I don't want any of you to think less of me so I bottle everything up and... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Virgil, for coming here and putting all this on you. You have enough to deal with as it is without having to deal with me as well." Logan felt a few more tears run down his cheeks and he sighed in irritation.

 

Virgil reached out and wiped the tears away. "You don't have to apologize, Lo. You aren't a burden or anything like that so don't think that ok? I hate to say that there is no cure to stop feeling things, but the good thing is you don't have to deal with them alone. I'm here for you, so is Patton and Roman and Thomas, too."

 

Logan nodded and looked up at Virgil. The anxious side smiled softly and began to sing, though the lyrics were slightly different than last time.

 

_//You're lost/It's okay/I was lost once too/but thanks to all of you/Life sucks less now/We're your best pals/No one thinks less of you/And a life without you is incomplete//_

 

"I- we love you, Logan." Virgil said softly. Logan couldn't help but notice the pink blush that tinged Virgil's cheeks. He smiled and let himself cuddle closer to Virgil. Maybe there could be some _good_ feelings after all. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: This was supposed to be a short answer to a prompt but then it kinda got out of hand... oops xD


End file.
